theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily Peterson
Dr. Emily Peterson is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Stacey Haiduk from 2009 to 2012. Biography Dr. Emily Peterson had one younger brother, Jamie Peterson. Emily was a psychiatrist. Emily came to Genoa City in 2009 to visit Patty Williams, a former patient of hers. Patty had been summoned to town months earlier by Victor Newman, who accidentally made her insane. She killed Victor's dog and goddaughter, and nearly killed Victor's young granddaughter. Patty was locked up in a padded cell. When Emily arrived, it was revealed that Patty used her face as a model when she had plastic surgery, as they looked exactly alike. Emily started working as Patty's psychiatrist thanks to Jack Abbott's recommendation. Jack kept asking Emily out but she kept refusing, as Jack is Patty's ex-husband. 20 years ago, Jack married Patty only to become president of his father's company and his neglect made Patty miscarry. Emily blamed him for making Patty crazy in the first place. However, Emily noticed that he seemed very regretful. She eventually accepted. They fell in love and on New Year's Eve, after only about four months of dating, became engaged. Patty found out and was furious. She seemed to be getting crazier and crazier, and often referred to herself as Dr. Peterson. Emily stopped by before the wedding, unaware that Patty had been stashing away her medication. Patty knocked her out, drugged her, and then dyed her hair blond so she would look like her. Patty then switched clothes and married Jack. Patty gave Emily too many drugs and she almost died, but managed to pull through against all odds. She tried to convince Paul that she was Emily, but he didn't believe her. She was locked in the padded cell for about four months, pleading with whomever stopped by to do a DNA test on her. Lucky for her, Paul's daughter, Heather Stevens was an assistant district attorney and believed her. Heather had a DNA test run. Meanwhile, Patty realized that Jack was putting the pieces together and went to the psychiatric ward. She drugged Emily and put her in the morgue labeled "Jane Doe". The plan was for the coroner to cut her open and kill her. Patty took her place in the padded cell for Jack's visit. However, Jack wouldn't be fooled twice and ran down to the morgue in time to save Emily. Emily went back up stairs finding Patty about to kill herself, but Emily talked her out of it. Afterward, Jack tried to apologize to Emily, but she explained she was done with Jack because he didn't realize he was married to a completely different woman for four months. Emily tried to move on with her life, but she had patients threatening to sue, a stalker, a desperate Jack trying to get her back and the possibility of losing her medical license. Thanks to Jack, she didn't lose her license, but right after that she was arrested for conspiracy to sell a controlled substance (while Emily was locked up in the padded cell Patty gave away some of Emily's prescription pads). Emily made bail but the charges weren't dropped. Jack talked her into staying with him. Meanwhile, Paul tried to get information out of Patty and asked to whom she gave the prescription pads. Patty uttered "brother" (she gave them to Emily's brother, Jamie), but Paul thought she was referring to him, so he shrugged off the hint. They get Jamie to come back to town and Emily convinced him that she cares about him and always has. When Jack asks about Jamie, Emily said he said he was willing to turn himself in. Jamie appeared and said he was ready to do it. Paul offered to take him to the station and smooth the way. Emily and Jamie embraced before he left with Paul. Emily told Jack she felt guilty about neglecting her brother in the past. Jack told her Michael would take Jamie's case. Emily thanked him. They kissed. Jack pulled away and said it wasn't right - he promised no strings when she moved in. Emily said she didn't kiss him out of gratitude, she kissed the man she fell in love with at Christmas. She listed his good qualities, but he didn't think she was past his betrayal with Patty yet. Emily admitted that she was very angry, but conceded that he was manipulated and saved her life when he found out the truth. She wanted to move on to a future without Patty. They kissed passionately and headed upstairs. However, they realized that their relationship was ruined. They broke up and Emily left town. Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines